The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors, and more particularly to USB connectors.
Numerous USB connectors are currently available and widely used in various electronic devices. According to the specifications of existing USB connectors, the insulator portion of each mating connector is fixed at a specified non-centered vertical position in order to prevent erroneous mating of the connectors and ensure proper mating of the electrical contacts of the connectors. However, users may be unaware of, or unable to achieve, the required orientation and experience frustration at trying to mate the connectors properly.